coppelionfandomcom-20200215-history
Taeko Nomura
|name = Taeko Nomura |kanji = 野村タエ子 |romaji = Nomura Taeko |race = Coppelion |gender = Female |birthday = |age = 16 |height = |weight = |hair color = Brown |eye color = Green |blood type = |affiliation = Coppelion |occupation = Student |status = Alive |relatives = |manga debut = Chapter 1 |anime debut = Episode 1 |va = Akesaka Satomi Shelby Lindley (English) |image gallery = No }} Taeko Nomura (野村タエ子, Nomura Taeko) is the friend of Aoi Fukasaku and Ibara Naruse. She is a member of the Coppelion Medic Unit who possesses heightened senses. She befriends a feral dog during their mission. She's a first year highschool student. Appearance Taeko Nomura is a slim, tall girl with short brown hair and green eyes. Her hair is tied up and she has bangs. She wears round glasses and her school uniform which consists of a white blouse, a big striped bow, a ivory sweater vest, green plaid skirt, blue knee-high length socks, and brown shoes. She carries a first aid kit box with her. In the manga, when she was still attending school or even when they had to say goodbye for their mission, her hair was tied in a braid leaning on her shoulder yet she still has the same clothing and eye wear. Personality Taeko Nomura is a shy girl. She is also nice and clever. She likes animals and thinks of them as family (it is embedded in her DNA). She always obeys orders. She is brave and always helps people in need. She always talks politely and is always polite to everyone. Relationships Ibara Naruse Similar to Ibara and Aoi's relationship, Taeko and Ibara are very close. Aoi Fukasaku Aoi and Taeko are close friends as both are members of the Coppelion medical unit. Ōkami-san A feral dog Taeko befriended in Tokyo. She calls it Ōkami-san (狼さん lit. Mr.Wolf). It is very fond and attached to Taeko. Granny Ayame Ayame helped her (by instructing and giving advice through the radio the vice president gave them) when Ibuki was delivering her child. Kanon Ozu Asimov She studies Nursing with him. Abilities and Powers She possesses heighten senses like an animal. It was genetically modified in her DNA. It is said that because of this, Taeko is fond of animals. It is also shown that she can sense an approaching animal, or if it's near her. She can talk to and understands animal. She can also sense the presence of non-human living creatures, as she could tell that Okami-san and the Chimera was around. She is also quiet skilled in hand-to-hand combat, as portrayed when she defends herself from Mitsuo when he took her hostage. Her eyesight is 10 times stronger than a normal human's, and wears glasses to cut her vision to one tenth of its normal strength or else it would give her a headache. She is actually suitable as a nurse because she delivered Ibuki's child safely, operated Ibara and transferred Haruto's blood to Ibara's, and when Mr. Wolf was shot by a gun. She also wields and uses firearms, starting with the Roppongi Hills infiltration using a hand gun given from the Ozu Sisters, a sniper rifle (removing its scope due to her heightened eyesight) during Dr.Coppelius's invasion in the Shibuya 109 Shelter, and other guns while fighting the Fossiloids in arc4. She studied Nursing from Asimov at the time when they stayed at Shibuya 109 Shelter. Weapons History Major Battles Trivia * She treats animals like people. * She can talk to and understands animal. * She always talks politely and uses formal greetings for everyone. She even adresses Aoi as "Aoi-san" even though they are friends and are in the same school year ("san" is a title of respect added to a name). * Taeko cares a lot for animals. In the manga, she tells Ibara not to shoot the mutant animals that were about to attack them. * Even though she shot her while saving Ibuki, Taeko still worries about where and how Okami-san is. * She learned how to preform surgery in school, but did not learn how to handle child birth as they weren't expecting a pregnant woman in Tokyo. * She is called "glasses girl" (メガネ子 lit.glasses child) by Kurobe. * She is called "four-eyes" (メガネ lit.glasses) by Kanon. * She's currently the only female coppelion in the series who wears eyeglasses. * She's the only person in the story (at this point) who recognizes Ibara's feelings for Haruto. * Her surname Nomura (野村) means "plain village", and her given name Taeko (タエ子) doesn't have any specific meaning because "tae" wasn't written in kanji, but it might have the meaning of "mysterious child" (for this written Taeko - 妙子) or "many blessings child" (for this written Taeko - 多恵子). Quotes *(To Aoi) "That's right. All living things are related." *(To Kurobe) "We Coppelion were each genetically engineered to have our own special abilities. That girl's the younger Ozu sister. Shion Ozu. She possesses super-human strength." *(To Aoi, about giving childbirth) "I'm terrified...Terrified to hold someone's life in my hands. I'm scared that these hands...could hurt someone." *(To Ibara, about the Chimera) "..I knew it..It's no monster..It's the same as us... a living doll, resistant to radiation. It's a member of Coppelion" *(To Asimov) "Oh, dear, Mr.Wolf, who'd imagine you could be so tame? Have you been well? He has a very wary heart, so he wouldn't open up to just anyone! You must..have a pure heart, then, Mr.Asimov." *(To Ryuunosuke) "For us..saving people is everything. Ever since we came to Tokyo..my confidence has been whittled away. The further we go, the more it feels like the ground is falling out from beneath me..But as we go along, there's one thing I do feel is certain. And that's..the warmth of human touch. Maybe we really are wolves in sheep's clothing...but that's fine. That's all we have left." *(To Haruto) "Please, support Ibara-senpai! She's not as strong as she seems! She needs someone to help her!" *(To Haruto) "Ibara-senpai...She wouldn't give up. She'd insist on doing everything we can do now!" References Site Navigation Category:Coppelions Category:Female Category:Characters